Je sais what
by Steffili
Summary: little M-rated story about what the Orcale ( Le Me) thinks will happen in 4x12. So, spoiler alert for the new promos. Was supposed to be a one-shot but I already have at least one more chapter in mind...
1. Chapter 1

AN: So it's me, the Good Wife Oracle again. I had another vision caused by the 4x12 promo, so if you want to stay spoilerfree, turn around and go. This is how I imagine it will roughly go. I took some liberties that maybe won't appear in the actual show but basically this is going to happen, the Oracle says. :p Have fun. Oh and of course M-rated as always. Haha. Oh and did I mention I already have the chapter 2 idea? So let me know if you like it and maybe there will be more :p

* * *

Eli had been out for dinner. Peter had wanted to go over his speech alone like he normally did. Now it was time to go over it together one last time before calling it a night. He had a good feeling and was optimistic about the campaign and Peter winning the elections. He was starting to pull ahead in the polls so they just had to keep up their good work. And steer clear of the scandals.

When he neared the campaign bus he suddenly became aware of strange noises. Also, was the bus swaying softly? Eli stopped dead in his tracks and listened. There it was again, that strange noise. Was there a woman moaning?  
"Son of a..." he cursed and ran over to the bus, gripping the door handle and wanting to storm right in and catch whoever was inside there. Please don't let it be Peter with some campaign worker, he prayed silently.  
The door was locked however. He banged on it.  
"Peter! What the hell is going on? Who is inside there with you?"

He heard shuffling from within the bus and it seemed to take forever until someone opened the door. When they did he took a step back and gasped in shock. The woman emerging with flushed cheeks and straightening her hair was no other then Alicia. She smiled at him brightly and stated:  
"Don't worry, just the wife."  
With that she was gone, Eli kept on staring after her for some time, then turned to go into the campaign bus. Peter was standing with his back turned towards him and pouring himself a drink.  
"What...? Did just happen what I thought happened?" Eli asked.  
Peter turned around and was grinning.  
"What do you think happened?"  
Eli rolled his eyes.  
"So, are the two of you getting back together? You know we should use this in the campaign..."  
"No." Peter cut in.  
Eli looked at him puzzled.  
"No, what?"  
"No, we don't "use" Alicia for the campaign. Even if we really were getting back together."  
"So you are?" Eli wanted to know.  
Peter just grinned again.

* * *

"Time for a break?" Peter asked her.  
"Sure." she said and tilted her head a little to the side.  
She stepped in a little closer to him and he could suddenly feel the shift in the atmosphere, from relaxed and friendly to electrically charged. The next moment she was on him, kissing his lips, making a shudder of anticipation run through his whole body. He was completely turned on from one second to the other and marveling at how she always managed to do that to him so effortlessly.

He hugged her close and then walked her backwards, slamming her up against the closest wall. They started kissing passionately, and Peter knew he needed to be inside her soon or he would explode. It had been weeks since Thanksgiving again and he was really dying for a repeat performance by now. But obviously so was she, because she was already opening his pants and working her skilled fingers inside. He pulled his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side along with his shoes. He pulled up her dress a little and let his fingers wander between her legs and rubbed them along her slit, causing Alicia to moan lightly.

"I see you came prepared for this little meeting" he commented the fact that she was not wearing panties beneath her dress.  
"Yes." she simply stated and kissed him again passionately and with much need. He was ok with that. He kissed her back with much force and then lifted her up by the hips. She circled her legs around his hips, while Peter moved the dress up and completely out of the way. He ran one hand along her upper thigh and then cupped her ass. Then he gripped her hips again with both hands and positioned her so he could slide into her easily. Alicia moaned loudly when he did, holding on to him tightly with her hands while he started to thrust into her deeply. Peter pinned her against the wall with his full body weight, holding her steady and leaving her no place to go, no choice but to take him in all the way, but he knew she liked it like that. Saw and heard how much pleasure he was giving her, which again made it even better for him. He felt like he had so much to make up to her, so he was determined on satisfying her needs.

Suddenly there was a rattling noise and someone cursing lowly. They froze in their movements and just looked at each other, both a little panting and with messed up hair.  
Someone was banging on the door.  
"Peter! What the hell is going on? Who is inside there with you?" they heard Eli yelling.

Shit! They had been caught, thank God Alicia had thought of locking the door behind her.  
Peter carefully set her down and when he was sure she was standing securely on her own feet again, he started scrambling for his clothes, putting them back on in a haste.  
"Are you ok?" Peter asked her.  
She was putting on her coat and went over to him to give him a quick kiss.  
"We should pick up where we left some other time." she told him.  
Peter smiled at her.  
"How about later? How about you drive over to the house now and wait there for me. I'll be maybe one hour behind you." he said. "You can get comfortable there and settle in, maybe have some wine..."  
She smiled and considered for a moment what she would do.  
Then she nodded.  
"Ok. I'll see you later then."


	2. Chapter 2

ok, so this is my chapter 2 idea. Hehe. I would really love to see some of it happening on the show. :p  
It's more likely tho that he comes over to her place later if anything.

* * *

She called at home and told the kids not to wait up, she was working late. They were old enough to be at home unsupervised by now. She felt a little guilty about lying to Zach and Grace, but then again she couldn't tell them what she was really about to do. Not yet. Maybe if Peter and her worked things out soon she could. But for now she was just ok with how it was. A little thrilling and fun, without having to address the commitment issues.

She arrived at the house and let herself in. She switched on the lights in the hall and hung her coat by the door, taking in the atmosphere. It was funny how it looked mostly like it had before, but then again it was so different. This wasn't her home anymore but still felt strangely so. She wandered around the basement a little, looking into the different rooms and then ending up in the kitchen. Her kitchen as it had been - now it was Peter's. It was neat and clean, she smiled at the thought that he probably didn't use it so much.

She got a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass. She sipped a little, still deep in thoughts about how strange it felt to be here alone and all the while so good. So right. She sighed and made her way to the staircase, taking her glass of wine with her and switching off the lights as she went. Upstairs she headed straight for his bedroom. She hesitated for a brief moment, then took a breath and went inside.

She switched on the light and the room came into full view. She smiled - ok this room really was different and you could tell a man was living here alone. The bed wasn't made and there were several pieces of clothing draped over a chair. But still the atmosphere was warm and inviting, Alicia thought about laying down on the bed and cuddle up under the sheets. It would be nice to slip under the covers that smelled like him, but maybe she would dose off instantly if she did. So she decided to have a hot bath until Peter was home.

She went over to the bathroom and started the water, then stripped out of her dress and settled right in, adjusting the water temperature from time to time until she was completely covered in the soapy warmth. She just lay there and relaxed, her eyes closed. She thought back to earlier with Peter, and smiled. She had been on the campaign event with him and the longer it went, the more the need to feel him close again rose up in her. Watching him work had something deeply sexy to it she thought, why did that never appear to her before? Or maybe that was just because they'd had this short but amazing encounter in her bathroom on Thanksgiving and she'd had him on her mind ever since. So she went back to the campaign bus knowing he'd be there alone, going over his next speech. He'd caught on to what she was up to pretty fast this time and had been as desperate for it as she was thankfully. Damn Eli for ruining the moment, but then again, now she was here and they could take a little more time. A little shiver ran through her body in anticipation of what was still to come. Just as she thought about getting out of the tub she heard the door being unlocked downstairs and someone coming in.

"Alicia?" he called.  
"I'm here!" she called back.  
She heard him coming up the stairs and into the bedroom, then his footsteps in front of the bathroom door. Finally he came into view, and she smiled at him warmly.  
"There you are." he said and came over to her, bending down and giving her a gentle kiss.  
"Yes. I was afraid, if I went straight to bed I would have fallen asleep until you got here."  
He grinned at her.  
"I think I would have found one way or the other to wake you up." he teased.  
She nodded.  
"And good ways, too, I guess. Well, maybe next time." she teased back.  
He started rolling up his right sleeve and knelt down beside the bathtub.  
"So, what am I going to do with you now?" he asked and reached into the water, aiming straight for her most sensitive spot. Alicia gasped and closed her eyes, so he kept on stroking her rhythmically, two fingers inside her while stroking her clit with his thumb. She let out a series of soft moans and arched into his touch.  
"Please. Don't. Stop." she let out in between.  
Peter laughed a little at that.  
"I won't, I promise." he told her and increased the pressure a little. How could he stop when she was like that, naked and aroused and surrendering herself to him completely.  
He kept on stroking her until she finally came with a loud cry.  
Peter got up and grabbed a fresh towel from the shelf and held it out.  
"Come on out, the water is getting cold." he told her.  
She sighed contentedly and then got out of the tub, stepping into his embrace and letting him wrap her into the huge fluffy towel while gently kissing her.

Then he stepped back and left her a little space to dry herself even though he wanted nothing more than to keep on kissing her. But he also knew he still was in no place to pressure her - they were feeling friendly towards each other again and obviously the sparks were back too. But all that was in between was still in the dark and he knew better than to let himself be fooled by how good and normal it felt, being with her like that. So he went into the bedroom and started to unbutton his shirt. It was up to her what she wanted to do next, so he would just stand back a little and let her lead the way. He almost laughed about how the dynamics had changed between them. Before everything he would often just go to her in the middle of what she was doing and sneak his hands under her top or kiss her on that sensitive spot behind her ear, claiming her body for his own pleasure - not that she had minded much. She'd normally just laughed and was eager to go along. But these days he couldn't just do that - he felt like he had lost the right. Maybe with time he would be able to win it back.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alicia stepped into the room. He took off his shirt and turned to look at her and just remained where he was, openly admiring her naked body. The longer he looked at her, the harder it got for him to just keep standing there. But thankfully she didn't keep him waiting for too long but started walking towards him. He was sure she let her hips sway extra wide to give him a show, as if she had no clue he wasn't already so hard for her and she needed to put in extra work to seduce him. But then again he knew she was just trying to torture him on purpose. So when she was standing directly in front of her just pulled her close and kissed her passionately, pressing her close to himself to let her feel how badly he needed her.

He let his hands wander over her completely naked body, enjoying having the opportunity to do so. Their most recent encounters had been rushed and with most of their clothes on but this time it was different, they seemed to have more time and he wanted to make the best of any second. He walked them over to the bed, his hands still roaming over her body, his lips on hers. She wasn't objecting in the slightest, on the contrary her hands were doing some wandering of their own and were currently undoing his belt and pants. He let go of her only for long enough to get himself naked as well, then he was back on her, pulling her down to the bed with him and rolling her over so he was on top of her.

He liked to be in control of her in bed, always had. And it turned him on even more now that she was so much stronger, that he could still so easily have that kind of control over her. That she still surrendered to him like this after all that had happened. He pushed into her without any further delay and she gasped and spread her legs a little wider for him. He grinned into their kiss and started moving inside of her, then made himself stop and just remained like he was. Alicia opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.  
"If I keep going like that the fun will be over in a matter of seconds and not minutes. And I thought as long as I have you here like that I want to make it last as long as I can."  
He gave one single deep thrust of his hips, making her moan and bucking her hips.  
"Well, we have a little more time tonight. So why don't you go on? I promise I won't just magically disappear afterwards."  
She told him in her sweet and flirty voice.

As if he could deny her anything when she was using that voice on him. So he took up rhythmically thrusting into her again, until she was moaning and panting in a steadily increasing tempo. He knew she was close to the edge by the way she was moving under him and the noises she kept making. He had after all years of experience in making her come, also he'd always been good at it too. So he grabbed her by the hips and angled them a little up and increased the pace a little more and soon afterwards he felt her explode around him with a high pitched moan and also let go, pumping into her until he was completely spent.

He rolled off her in order not to smother her with his weight and pulled her close to his side. They remained like that for a little while, just catching their breaths and snuggling up to each other. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair.  
"You know I really think we shouldn't let another five weeks pass until we do this the next time. Would be a real waste if you ask me." he told her, smiling.  
"hmnhmn" she mumbled and snuggled up a little closer. The finally said:  
"I agree."


End file.
